Magnetoresistive elements are used for, for example, memory cells of spin-transfer-torque magnetic random access memories (STT-MRAMs) and magnetic heads of hard disk drives (HDDs). In these memory devices, an improvement in the magnetoresistive ratio, a reduction in the magnetization reversal current, and an improvement in thermal stability of the magnetoresistive elements are necessary to make them practicable.